Contact centers are systems in which a person can communicate to deliver and receive information. A contact center typically includes one or more interactive voice response (IVR) systems. The one or more IVRs provide automatic branching voice queries to which the caller responds with button pushes on a telephone keypad or with voice responses on a telephone.
The IVR system includes an IVR engine to provide the telephony features and other caller services. The IVR engine may also engage various other entities such as a Speech Recognition Server (SRS) to perform the validation of the user data, and a Text-To-Speech (TTS) server to perform text-to-speech conversion. The communication between the IVR system and the remote end communications device (e.g., a cellular telephone) happens over an Audio Path and the communication between the IVR system and the other entities happen generally over a network such as TCP/IP.